eucjedifandomcom-20200215-history
Miria Lahana
Miria Lahana is the Master of Baatiryc Kryrc and current Co-Grand Master of the Guardians of Light and the Galactic Defenders. She is also the twin sister of Dovey Lahana. Biography 46BBY Miria Lahana was born to Firrerrean parents, whose names were Lelia and Gilead, on the planet Kinooine. She was born an identical twin. 42BBY At about the age of 4, she and her sister, Dovey were selected to be trained by the Jedi Master Davna Salk, but there was a two year delay. Master Salk had become engaged in a prolonged duel between himself and a Sith Lord. After the Jedi Master defeated the Sith Lord, arrangements were made for Miria and Dovey to be taken to him by their parents. 40BBY They were on their way when the family was attacked by a small band of slavers and hired guns. The slavers killed Miria and her sister's parents before their eyes and then ripped the two apart. Miria and Dovey were taken to separate buyers. Miria never knew what became of Dovey, but for her part, she was put into the hands of a minor planetary Lord, Rordae, who used her as a sort of pet, put on display as a show of wealth. Soon it became clear that she had a beautiful singing voice. Rordae would keep her with him almost always and whenever he commanded she would sing to soothe him. After months of servitude to Rordae, Master Davna Salk found and rescued her, taking her to a different planet where he and a few other Jedi trained their padawans. Miria trained under Jedi Master Davna Salk, never meeting anyone other than the Jedi group because of the danger slavers posed to her rare species in particular and to the Jedi in general. 24BBY However, after sixteen years training in this fashion, Master Davna Salk realized that Miria would need to learn more about the galaxy than she could confined in this way, so he took her to Corellia. During a brief mission, Miria got separated from her master. On her own in a city named Bela Vistal, Miria had very little money and no where to stay. While trying to find her master, she was set upon by a gang of thugs. The suddenness of the attack unnerved the young Firrerrean. The four men were about to reach her when a young CorSec officer intervened. Miria watched the young man fight them off using nothing more than a nightstick. After the brief brawl, the man revealed his name was Alexander Rendush and that he had been under cover, trying to bust them for some time. He helped the quivering sixteen-year-old girl to her feet, and soon learned who she was. He took her back to his speeder, comming headquarters to ask if anyone had tried to find the missing girl. Miria was relieved to hear that her master was back in Coronet at CorSec headquarters, and Alex offered a ride to the city. The two parted ways without ceremony and Miria continued her training. She progressed quickly through the ranks, moving to Coruscant with the rest of the Order shortly after this ordeal. It was not long before Miria reached the rank of master. Just a few days after Davna bestowed the new rank upon her, Miria learned that Davna had been infected with a virus many years before in a battle and had been holding off the effects using the Force to slow its spread. The virus had finally made its way to Davna’s heart, and there was little to be done. Her only true Master died, leaving Miria alone. After three years of serving in the Jedi order with Alexander Rendush, Miria left to follow a force echo. She started to see visions given to her by the force and spent long days in meditation, alone on her ship in space. She felt her master was calling her to go a certain path so she travelled to a world called Goreh. At the age of 32 standard years, she found the hiding place of the Galactic Defenders, led by Grand Master Boost Errant. Miria was offered a seat on the council and role of Master by Booster. Feeling confused by the sudden offer, Miria settled down into a vacant room and began meditation, which lasted many long hours. Afterwards she presented herself to Booster and accepted the position. Soon after making this decision, other Jedi came to accept the call Booster sent to them by various means. Angel, Deak, Cinnamon_Windu and others accepted places on the council and as Masters in the order. The Galactic Defenders were growing. Nearby a Sith order sprouted out of the mud, coming to desire the destruction of the Galactic Defenders. Corran, along with several other Sith Acolytes attacked the Jedi temple and a short battle ensued. Miria was trapped by Corran. He shrouded her in an air bubble and began to siphon out the oxygen so that she was gasping for breath. His glare spit fire as he goaded her, challenging her to give a reason as to why she would choose such a life, that of a mere Jedi. With the help of Deak, she broke free of the trap and was able to breathe again. During the battle, the Dark Lord Dispicable attempted to take back Wiggins, a captive of the Galactic Defenders. Due to this failed attempt, he sent Corran on a mission to kidnap a jedi to force an exchange. He chose Miria and for the next ten days, she was a prisoner of the sith, tossed into a cell deep within their temple. Over the course of the war, Corran switched allegiances to that of the Jedi. He atoned for his mistakes and Miria and Corran became very close. Nearing the last half of the war, Miria was lured away from the Jedi out into the open where she was confronted by the Dark Lord of the Sith himself. Darth Despicable lured Miria into believing that he had truly come to realize the fatality of his choice to become a Sith and wanted to change. He told her that he needed her help in order to change and, after some hesitation, even though the force was cloudy, she chose to give him that second chance. After taking his hand the Dark Lord changed. Every evil thought, every evil desire came pouring into Miria in a torrential downpour of livid, vile hate. When Corran learned what was happening, he rushed to her side, using the Force to quicken his speed. He arrived at the clearing in minutes, but the damage had already been done. Miria was lying on the ground, writhing in pain, the Dark Lord standing over her with a sneer on his face. After staring in horror at the sheen of cold sweat covering Miria’s face, Corran, acting out of vengeance, snapped on his lightsaber and drove it through Darth Dispicable’s heart, killing the Dark Lord. Corran lifted Miria in his arms and raced to the Temple where he brought her to Angel, who used her considerable skills as a healer to help Miria. It took days until Miria’s cries quieted and weeks until she was fully recovered. When Miria had healed enough for her to move around the temple and surrounding area, she felt a voice calling to her from a strange connection through the force. Corran, who was very careful of Miria, insisted on going with her into the woods when she told him about the strong pull she felt. When they entered the wood, Miria made a bee line in one specific direction, but neither she nor Corran knew why. After 3 kilometers, the two Jedi masters came to a clearing, in which a small ship had crashed. The crash did not seem to have damaged the ship too much and Miria, without hesitation made her way towards the ship, only to be stopped by Corran who insisted he go check things out while she waited. Without really wanting to but understanding why Corran would want this, she agreed. Corran went into the ship and soon called Miria to come to him. She could not figure out a reason why Corran did not come back and tell her what he had found face to face but soon learned why. She entered and came upon the pilot’s seat, in which was sitting her sister. Miria’s mouth dropped open and she could do nothing but stare for quite some time. After mentally shaking herself she grinned and the two women hugged. The next few weeks were spent together, each sharing what had happened when they were separated as children and their subsequent journeys through the galaxy. Corran gave the two space and Miria told her twin, Dovey, that she was a Jedi Master. It seemed from Dovey’s story that she was intensely gifted in the force but had not been trained in quite the same way. Over the next few weeks, Dovey and Miria became as close as if they had never been separated in the first place. Each wore their hair the same way, wore similar colors and most importantly, and what had confused Corran in the first place, was that they looked exactly alike. Unfortunately they did not get more time to be together. Miria was to hold the position of Grand Master and Dovey, due to her upbringing and in spite of her desire to stay and be with her sister, chose to leave secretly, letting her sister know in a letter that she loved her dearly. From then until the present Miria has not seen or heard from her sister once, but knows somehow that she is still alive and well. After several years as Grand Master, Miria was again plagued with visions of what was to come. A great war was on the horizon and her trouble was so great that she handed the order over to Raven Lightstar and Kahn Iceay. Personality and traits Typically quiet and introspective, Miria is very good with people, being able to 'read' them well. Powers and abilities Force Powers Excellent at enhancing her acrobatic moves using her sense of the force. Miria is attuned very well to the life essences around her. She is capable of seeing into the future through visions. She is able to mind meld with others as well as exude a sense of calm. She is also an expert healer. Drawing on her natural ability to heal herself, she lets that apsect flow to others through the force. Special Racial Abilities Ability to heal from anything that does not directly effect the heart or brain, has nictitating membranes that can cover the eyes to protect from high levels of dust or debris in the air as well as bright flashes of light as well as allowing them to see into the ultra-violet spectrum. Lightsaber Combat Miria was trained first using one lightsaber. During the Force War of Goreh, she had a single green lightsaber with which she guarded against and fought with the Sith of the New Sith Order. She became proficient with it over time and, after several decades slowly refined her skill into the use of two lightsabers. This served her well when fighting against multiple attackers and she came to regard both as extensions of herself. Equipment Weapons *Lightsabers - Twin, dual-phase green lightsabers *Knives *Throwing Discs Starships Clothing Miria wears dark green robes Romances Corran Starthorne In the battle against the Galactic Defenders Miria met Corran. During the first official clash between the Galactic Defenders and New Sith Order, he trapped her in a force bubble, from which he slowly siphoned out all the air, leaving her to die from oxygen starvation. At that point he asked why she fought for her cause, for the Jedi. Her oxygen-starved brain left her wanting and she gave the only answer she could. The truth. Before he could question her further, or finish the job, a fellow Defender, Deak, rescued her. Corran became interested in Miria, why she was so melancholy and what she would be hiding. Her answer to his question spoke of sorrow and endless searching. One night, on one of her many journeys into the forest near the temple, Corran chose to follow her. After both spent the night out in the cold, Miria sleeping with something held closely to her chest and Corran watching over her to protect her from whatever beasts might be lurking nearby, they spoke to each other. From that point on Corran had doubts about his chosen path, that of a Sith. Eventually, after many secret discussions with his 'sworn enemy,' Miria, Corran chose to renounce the title of Sith and become a Jedi. He had much to deal with but his main concern was to keep Miria safe, and in order to do that, stop Dispicable. In front of thousands of Rysonian citizens and Jedi alike, Corran and Swan were married, culminating their love in a kiss that echoed love and tranquility throughout the galaxy. Later that year, Corran and Swan had twin sons, whom they named Aren, after Corran's father, and Rale, after Corran's old friend, Sokar. Not long after, they had a dughter, whom they named Angel. Naturally, the children showed amazing talent in the Force, and their parents raised them to be Jedi Knights and servants of the Force. So it was, that the Starthorne legacy lived on. Josch Decinchi Behind the Scenes Miria is the Player Character designed by BultarSwan to be used in several different Role Playing Games hosted on Jedi Council Forums and one offshoot website. Category:Grandmasters of the Guardians of Light Category:Masters of the Guardians of Light Category:Females Category:Masters of the Galactic Defenders Category:Grand Masters of the Galactic Defenders Category:Firrerrean Category:Articles by Jorem Alchi Category:Articles by Miss Miria Swan Category:Knights of the Galactic Defenders Category:Jedi Individuals